So you had a bad day
by UndecidedFantasy
Summary: Sasuke is having a bad day what to do, Naruto to the rescue! XD Now this is a pwp I was bored so I wrote it. Warning not beta'd! So enjoy! : Re-posted


Ok I know I re-posted this like a hundred times but this time it's beta'd and it's the last time I'm posting it so enjoy, and the next chapter of Sasuke's problem will by up soon I promise! :D

Warning: Wonderfully Hot Male Sex Ahead If Your Not Into That Please See Yourselves Out!

Disclaimer: Me own Naruto? No way that's Kishimoto Sensei. Well actually my brother owns Naruto hehe. I wish I owned Gaara but I don't own Naruto or anything.

(NaruSasu)

(Dream sequence)

_I groaned and bucked my hips wildly into the amazing heat. Naruto smirked around my shaft as he grabbed my hips, holding them down as he continued his sinful pleasure, taking me whole and swallowing, pushing me closer to the edge of insanity._

"_Naru..to." I panted, trying desperately to get more of this awful bliss welcoming my climax as it came closer and closer._

_Just before I was allowed to cum he let go of my weeping cock and stood grinning down at me. I was about to protest and demand that he finish, but then he kissed me and I melted, moaning into the kiss and wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled back and looked at me, I panted desperately trying to get air back into my lungs, he opened his mouth to speak and…._

BRINNNNNNGGGGGG!

The sound of the alarm clock awoke 17 year old Uchiha Sasuke from his deep sleep. Cursing under his breath he slammed his fist down on the cursed technology, effectively breaking it.

_'Shit. Great, now I have __to buy__ a new one,__** again**__.'_ He scowled at the thought, that was the third time this week. He went to get out of bed and cursed, realizing his current state down below. _'Damn it, I'm hard!' _He scowled again, but then smirked as he remembered the deliciously sexy dream about his muscled blonde boyfriend.

"SASUKE, GET YOUR PALE ASS DOWN HERE AND COME GET BREAKFAST BEFORE ANIKI EATS IT!" Cherry yelled from in the kitchen, knocking Sasuke out his musing. Sasuke sighed, he had a feeling today would NOT be good.

After yelling back to give him five minutes he went into his bathroom to get rid of the 'problem' in his lower areas. After ridding his 'problem' and brushing his teeth he walked to his closet. Shifting through the clothes he decided on loose baggy jeans and a black t-shirt that said "My Seme can kick your Seme's ass" a birthday gift from Cherry.

_'She is such a pervert.' _The youngest Uchiha sighed to himself at the thought, walking down the stares.

"Hey Cherry, you're a perverted little bitch." Sasuke greeted calmly as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hey, I try." The cat girl giggled setting down his plate then snatching it away again when he tried to take a bite. "Ah, ah go get Aniki first." She scolded with a smirk.

"Why don't you get him and when'd you turned into my mom?" Sasuke asked, growling.

"When ours died and do you want me to bite you then suck you dry?" She threatened right back.

Sasuke gulped as she showed her vampire fangs and rubbed his neck. He knew from last time she was serious.

"Bitch." He muttered standing up from the table.

"Why thank you, I _am _Beautiful, Intelligent, Talented, Cunning, and Horny! Glad you noticed!" She smiled as he stalked up the stairs.

"God, she's a pervert." He muttered, not bothering to knock he walked into his brother's room and immediately regretted it. He almost died and went blind at the same time at the sight of his brother moaning as he rode their red-headed neighbor Kyuubi.

"Ahh Kyuubi-Kun! Harder!" Itachi moaned, seemingly oblivious to his Otooto at the door, or just too consumed in pleasure to care.

"Gaahhh!" Sasuke screamed as he ran out the room, not stopping until he was again sitting at the small kitchen table. "Ha-ha…..I'll need therapy after this." He panted, today was definitely going to be a bad day.

"What's wrong and where is Aniki? Cherry asked beside her brother with breakfast.

"If you wanna spy better do it now they're probably almost done, Itachi's riding this time, too." The raven sighed eating his breakfast.

Cherry stood there for a second before realizing what her Otooto had said and screamed. "What? Kyuubi is here! Hell, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Cherry stood up and finished her hash brown quickly. "Oh, and your bus just left." She added absentmindedly as she ran up the stairs in full sprint.

"WHAT!" Sasuke yelled. "CRAP!" Dropping his forgotten food he zoomed through the door barely getting on his shoes in his rush. Unfortunately Cherry was right, the bus was barely visible by the time he got out to the street it felt like one of those crappy teenage movies too.

He ran after it for awhile but stopped when he saw all the kids in the back seats laughing at him, save for a few of his fan girls that cheered him on. He only glared at them as they drove away.

"Fuck, that's just fucking great!" He scowled walking back to his door. He cursed again when a car splashed water on him from the rain the night before. Why did he get up this morning again?

Slamming the door he stalked up to his room, blocking out the moaning coming from Itachi's room he began to wonder why he hadn't heard it the first time. He threw on something else on before fixing his hair back into its duck butt fashion, he grunted when it didn't work.

"Hn, Today is definitely a bad day and it's only eight thirty!" He grumbled lowly to himself in the mirror of his bathroom as his hair refused to work with him, falling limp no matter how much styling glue he used.

"Cherry, I need a ride!" He yelled walking down into the living room. Suddenly Cherry flew out the door crying something that sounded something like.

"Sure Sasuke, but run Kyuubi is after me. I said Gomen dude!" Before pulling Sasuke back out the door, throwing him roughly into the slick black convertible mustang she called her 'baby' and flying off in the direction of his high school.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, sitting up in the passenger seat and switching on the radio.

"Kyuu caught me peeking and got pissed." Cherry sighed wiping the nose bleed as best she could while keeping one hand on the wheel. He heard a, "You'd think he'd be used to it by now." added onto her sentence but didn't comment.

He handed her a tissue from the glove box and she thanked him. They listened to Toby Keith the whole ride there, both enjoying all the songs. Sasuke probably would never admit it but he really liked Cherry's singing in the background.

(NaruSasu)

They made it to Sasuke's School at the end of 'I love this bar,' the fifth song in a row of Toby's on the CD. They exchanged a wordless goodbye before she drove off, probably to her job at the local bar 'The Foundation'.

He had ten minutes until class started so he opted to wait outside and listen to his iPod, country as usual, today it was Brad Paisley's 'Welcome to the future'. Though no sooner did he turn on said music did he hear two extremely annoying voices calling his name.

"Sasuke-Kun, hey! Sasuke-Kun over here!" Squealed Sakura, her bubble gum hair waving behind her as she raced with Ino to get to him.

"Move it billboard brow, Sasuke wants to talk to me!" Ino yelled as she pushed past Sakura, they were now right in front of the raven each attached to one of his arms.

"I don't want to talk to either of you, now get off me." Sasuke stated, calmly twisting out of the girls grasp and walking away, looking as cool as an Uchiha should.

"Sure you do Sasuke! I mean we are the two prettiest girls in the school and you're the hottest guy, so it's only natural that you go out with one of us. So lets ditch Ino and go on a date after school!" Sakura stated like it was the law that the most beautiful people would fall in love.

"Sakura, your delusional, I'm more beautiful then you, so Sasuke likes ME." Ino screeched, reattaching to the arm Sakura wasn't grabbing at.

"Will you two Shut up! I don't like either of you, and who are you to decide who I date anyway? If you must know I'm already taken!" Sasuke smirked at the girls shocked expressions but made his face stoic like it was the most normal topic in the world, then once again tried to free himself from the heathens grasp.

"What... Who?" They both screeched in horror. Already planning the death of which ever unlucky girl stole there Sasuke-kun's heart away from them.

"That, would be me." A deep voice from nowhere stated. The three were looking around for the voice when strong tan arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist from behind, pushing the girls off. "Hey babe." The voice cooed in his lover's ear.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke greeted, leaning back into the blondes embrace.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura gaped, backing away a step and tripping over her bag, causing her to fall on her ass.

"You are so dead Naruto! You brainwashed Sasuke!" Ino threatened lowly, stepping back as well and helping her friend up. But before either could do anything the late bell rang informing them they would be late for class.

"We'll get you Naruto, I promise. Just you wait." Sakura and Ino both threatened, before running off.

Naruto smirked at the girls backs then turned his head back to his Uke. "We'd better go, too." He said, and not waiting for his boyfriend he ran off to Iruka class.

"This, is a crazy day." Sasuke sighed to no one in particular before chasing after his hyperactive lover.

(NaruSasu)

Sasuke was on his way to his third class with Kakashi when his science teacher Orochimaru called him to stay.

"Yes sensei, you wanted to see me?" Sasuke asked. Stepping back into his second period class after everyone left.

"Yes I did." Orochimaru answered calmly while looking throw the papers on his desk. "I've noticed your grades are at the top of my class, and the school's for that matter, but I've also noticed you hang around Uzumaki Naruto a lot. He has one of the worst grades in my class, and in the school he is barely passing this grade." The Sannin finished, casually standing up from his chair and making his way toward the raven.

"Is there a problem with me helping him study?" Sasuke dead-panned, he didn't like were this was going at all.

"Yes, there is. I think if you spend time with that demon he will rub off on you, now, if you're only with him for the sex, which I think you are, since no one can love a demon. Then," The snake leaned in close to Sasuke ear breathing deeply. "I can satisfy you just as well." He hissed, grabbing Sasuke clothed manhood.

Sasuke shuddered and pushed the Sannin back before landing a fist into his face. "Let me tell you something, you asshole. I love Naruto more then anything in the world and he is **not** a demon, if you ever bad-mouth him or make a move on me again I will castrate you." Sasuke threatened, looming over the snake lover that was now laid out on the floor. "You disgust me." He added, emphasizing by spitting on the ground before storming out of the classroom. Leaving a stunned pedophile behind.

He didn't care if he skipped Kakashi's class, he needed to relax. _'Today was awful.'_ He thought as he pushed through the door that led to the school roof. He was surprised to see his beautiful blonde up there as well.

"Naruto? What are you doing up here?" He asked, coming up behind the boy and hugging him.

"Skipping, you?" Naruto answered, leaning into the ravens embrace.

"Orochimaru hit on me again and started calling you a demon and my entire day sucked, I needed to get away." Sasuke sighed as he nipped at the Kistune's ear.

"Well, I know about Orochimaru, I kind of heard you guys." Naruto smiled, turning around to place a sweet kiss on his soft pale lips. "And thanks for defending me, only you could love a demon." Naruto frowned, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Your not a demon you're a god." Sasuke pulled his blonde into a kiss Naruto pushed back making the kiss deeper and more passionate.

"Hmm." Naruto sighed into the kiss, running his hands all over the other boy's chest and arms before resting them at his neck. "You seemed to have had a bad day; want me to make it all better?" Naruto whispered in a sexy voice that immediately made all the heat in the elder boy's body fly straight to his groin.

"Please do." Sasuke smirked, attacking the blonde's neck.

(NaruSasu)

(Lemon)

Naruto groaned, leaning back to give more access to the tanned skin. "Ahh, Sasuke." Naruto moaned when Sasuke hit a particularly sensitive spot. Pulling him to lay down, Sasuke moved Naruto so he was straddling his waist on the floor then ground their erections together, drinking up all the delicious noises the blonde made, then leaning down to reattach himself to the blondes neck sucking and biting and trying to make as many marks as possible, because this was **his** and he wanting to show it.

"Hey Sasu, I'm supposed to do you." Naruto whined but bucked his hips anyway.

"You will but let me pleasure you." The raven whispered huskily, trailing his tongue along the back of Naruto's ear. "I want my Seme to moan for me first."

Sasuke smirked, watching his lover's eyes darken with lust. Moving his hand under his shirt lifting it up and off the blonde, after removing his shirt as well he moved to attach his mouth to the elder's nipple. Neither cared they where on the roof and technically still in school, both the boys were slightly turned on by public sex anyway.

"Oh, Sasuke!" Naruto had to stop himself from screaming as the raven nipped and sucked at the erect nub, and after giving the same treatment to his other nipple Sasuke kissed down the blonde's caramel chest, only stopping to dip his tongue in the kitsune's navel and trace the black spiral tattoo. "Sasuke I wanna be pleasuring you." Naruto stated before flipping their positions so he was straddling Sasuke.

He began kissing down the pale skin, bypassing Sasuke's nipples and going straight for his jeans. Taking the zipper of the offending material into his mouth he unzipped and unbuttoned them before pulling them off completely along with his boxers.

Sasuke groaned as his acing member was freed from it's prison. Naruto leaned back and stared at Sasuke's full erection it always amazed him how large the raven was.

"Gods, you're sexy." Naruto purred making Sasuke smirk.

"Are you going to just stare at it or are you going to suck it?" The raven stated mockingly, looking up at the blushing boy.

Naruto flushed more, then grinned like the fox he was.

_'Just because I'm cheering S'uke up doesn't mean I can't tease him a little.'_ The blonde smirked at the idea before moving up so he was eye-level with the raven's nipple. Leaning down without a word he lightly nipped and sucked at it until it was rock-hard.

"N-Naruto." The raven moaned arching his desperately. Naruto smirked moving on to the next nipple swirling his tongue and biting slightly. "Ahh fuck Naruto stop teasing Gods." Sasuke all but screamed making the blonde chuckle and slowly move his way down the raven's body lightly kissing and sucking once in a while, dragging his tongue over the navel dipping in and out a few times.

"Fuck Naruto please!" Sasuke groaned. All this teasing was making him go insane. His cock was so hard it hurt and Naruto was doing nothing to help.

Naruto looked up and saw the pained and lustful look on his lovers face and decided to pity him, moving down to the hard member he immediately deep-throat-ed him sucking hard. Sasuke screamed feeling his cock engulfed in that delicious heat without warning.

"Oh Gods, Naruto!" Sasuke moaned entangling his fingers in Naruto blonde locks. Naruto inwardly smirked in satisfaction, he rolled his tongue over the pulsing organ, and hummed a bit to add more pleasure. Holding Sasuke's hips down so he couldn't rape his mouth, Naruto began to bob his head to the rhythm of Sasuke's loud moans and if the Uchiha's brain wasn't completely useless he'd probably be wondering how he got a boyfriend with such a sinful mouth…..and dick but that not the point, yet.

All too soon Sasuke felt the heat coiling in his stomach tighten unbearably, but right before he reached his climax, Naruto removed all contact and let go of his member. "Bastard why'd you stop?" Sasuke cursed, propping himself up on his elbows.

"If your gonna cum it's gonna be because of my cock not my mouth." Naruto smirked and lifted three fingers to Sasuke's mouth. "Now suck." He demanded and Sasuke complied eagerly.

When Naruto felt all three fingers were ready he pulled them out of his lover's mouth and without warning shoved one up his ass.

"Ahh fuck, you could have warned me!" Sasuke ground out, tensing at the intrusion that was anything but unwanted. Naruto just added the second finger, scissoring the raven.

"Sorry babe, I'm feeling kinda impatient." The blonde smirked before again with out warning added the third finger.

"ohh fuck Naruto,** again** !" Sasuke screamed when the other hit his prostate, desperately thrusting down on the digits trying to get them to hit that bundle of nerves again.

"I'm guessing I found your sweet spot." The blonde grinned before removing his fingers from the other boy's entrance and Sasuke whimpered at the loss. "Shh, it's ok what's next is way better, I promise." Naruto whispered in Sasuke ear huskily.

"I know that! Just hurry up and fuck me, please!" Sasuke whined blush. He needed the blonde in him now, and no amount of embarrassment or pride could stop him from begging for it.

"What do you want Sasuke?" The blonde smirked, perversely.

"Hn." The raven smirked back he knew what the blonde was playing at. "I want you to fuck me, hard." He whispered thrusting his hips up in emphasis. "I want to be a moaning incoherent mess under you as you pound into me, I want to feel you cum inside me and I want to see white as I cum. Please Naruto-sama will you pound me?" The raven finished in the most sexy voice he could manage.

"You bet your ass I can." Naruto grinned and positioned himself at the other's entrance. "Ready?" He asked the raven only nodded once before Naruto slammed into him all at once, the blonde was never known for being to gentle.

"Oh, gods Naruto! Move, please!" Sasuke whined after a few moments of stillness, and Naruto didn't have to be told twice.

The blond immediately began to pound into the raven doing exactly what Sasuke asked, turning him to a moaning incoherent mess as he hit his prostate dead on every time just like the other had said.

The pleasure was immeasurable in Sasuke's mind, the world it self blurred into nothing and it didn't matter whether or not his eyes were open all that mattered was that Naruto kept doing what he was doing and the feel of the hot coiling in his stomach that tightened even more with every hard thrust.

Naruto could feel his end approaching quickly, so he reached around to grab Sasuke's forgotten cock pumping it in time with each thrusts, only seconds later Sasuke came with a scream and a strangled cry of his lover name. Feeling the walls around his dick tighten almost unbearably Naruto thrust once more and moaned Sasuke's name as he coated the boy's inside with his seed. Slowly as he came down from cloud nine he pulled out of the raven, falling on his back with a 'thump'.

"That." Sasuke paused catching his breath. "Was great." he sighed, rolling over so he was cuddling into the blonde's chest.

"Yea it was, but now we gotta go to lunch." Naruto informed before sitting up and looking for his clothes. He threw Sasuke his pants before throwing on his own and grabbing his shirt. After they were both fully dressed they headed for the door, Sasuke noticed two bento bags next to the door and a note attached to each of them, he picked up the blue one and read the note aloud while Naruto picked up the orange one.

_'Dear Sasuke, you forgot to pack a lunch so I did it for you. It's your favorite, onigiri and tomatoes. The other is for Naru-chan, it's sushi with strawberries, just don't read Naruto's note, it's only for him, 'kay? Oh and that was totally hot I didn't know you were a screaming Uke! Well anyway luv, Cherry.'_

Sasuke laughed a little at the end of the note _'That pervert is worse then Kakashi.'_ He thought as he turned to Naruto.

"So what did yours say?" He asked as he sat down to eat his lunch. He preferred eating on the roof anyway.

"Nope, I'm not telling" Naruto grinned before digging into his meal. Sasuke scowled but ate anyway. Naruto chuckled, thinking of what he could do with the info Cherry had given him.

_'Dear Naru-chan, hey hope you like your lunch, I also gave you a little present, I convinced the school to cancel the rest of classes, don't ask how, I just have my ways and I also got Itachi out of the house. I'll be at Kiba's, so you and Sasuke have the rest off the day (and tomorrow too because it's Friday) with the house to yourselves. The sex toy's are hidden under my bed, have fun! Love, Cherry!_

_P.S There's a camera with the toy's, videotape everything. That's my fee for your present and don't ask for anything on your birthday, this is it. Really early I know. Bye!_

_(NaruSasu)_

(Fin)

OK I'm done I am not going to re-post this again, it's finished!

Review! C:


End file.
